Various types of remotely controllable devices exist. For example hobbyists often operate remote controlled devices in the form of cars, trucks, airplanes and helicopters. Such devices typically receive commands from a controller device, and alter movement (e.g., direction or velocity) based on the input. Some devices use software-based controllers, which can be implemented in the form of an application running on a device such as a smart phone or a tablet.